The present invention relates to a stack package, and more particularly, to a stack package which allows a certain semiconductor chip to be easily selected among stacked semiconductor chips and a method for manufacturing the same.
These days, semiconductor chips capable of storing and processing huge amounts of data within a relatively short period of time and semiconductor packages having the semiconductor chips is have been developed.
Recently, a stack package, in which a plurality of memory chips are stacked on each other so as to increase data storage capacity, has been developed in a variety of types. In addition, another stack package, in which memory chips and system chips are stacked together so as to not only increase data storage capacity but also improve a data processing speed, has also been developed in a variety of types.
However, in the case of the conventional stack packages, since respective semiconductor chips are stacked in such a way as to completely overlap with one another, it is difficult to select respective semiconductor chips and apply and output data to and from the selected semiconductor chips.